2017
This is a timeline of events that occurred in 2017. 2017 January 3rd *On Walnut Park, Los Angeles, a burned body is found being the signal of a "murder epidemic" on Walnut Park.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.01: The Ghost 11th *An unidentified body is found by the West Covina police. 17th previous victims]] *The councilman Roger Perez visits a construction site on Boyle Heights. However, Perez is suddenly ambushed by the Ghost Rider, who brutally murders him after founding him guilty for his actions. 18th *The corpse of Perez is found by the construction workers on the site. 24th *The teacher of the San Gabriel Valley high school Thomas Wright is tracked down on his house in Alhambra by the demonic vigilante Ghost Rider, who discovered that he was a pedophile. Ghost Rider kills him and burns down the residence. 26th *The Ghost Rider sightings are becoming more frequent, being him considered as some kind of vigilante by the people of Los Angeles. 28th *Quake discovers a possible deal between the Watchdogs and the Aryan Brotherhood. *R. Moore, D. Anderson, M. Scott and T. Mitchell of the Aryan Brotherhood steal a crate containing Lucy Bauer. *They manage to deliver the box containing Lucy Bauer before being attacked by the Ghost Rider who brutally wounds Scott. However, they escape but Ghost Rider starts to follow them. attacks with the Hell Charger]] *In their getaway, they are attacked by Quake, whom has been tracking them too. When Johnson attempts to question Scott, she discovers that he was already attacked and was bleeding. Before passing out due to the loss of blood, Scott warns Quake of the presence of Ghost Rider. Suddenly, Robbie Reyes drives up and transforms into Ghost Rider when Moore fires a rocket at him. He crashes into their truck, which causes a fire, blocking Johnson from them. He procceeds to brutally murder Moore and Anderson, then kidnaps Mitchell, before getting in the Hell Charger and driving away. *Johnson, who could do nothing but watch in horror, is forced to escape when the police arrive. 29th *Melinda May sends a request out to the Zephyr One to return to the Playground. *Phil Coulson and Alphonso Mackenzie return as May is training a new team of specialist agents. She reveals to them details of the Ghost Rider incident, and in private, tells them Quake was there. She also reveals the officials are tracking Johnson with the intention of killing her. *Meanwhile, Johnson breaks into M. Scott's hospital room to question him about the crate and Ghost Rider. However, before he can say much, Scott dies after warning her of Ghost Rider's terrifying nature. Johnson then escapes from the police a second time *Back at the playground, Jemma Simmons, now working as Jeffrey Mace's advisor, is testing the Framework for Leo Fitz when Coulson and Mackenzie visit them. Fitz gives them new equipment, including an exploding pen for Mackenzie and an update for Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand. *The final of the is played. *Later, Coulson and Mackenzie pick up Elena Rodriguez, who starts to flirt with Mack. However, she secretly steals some pills for Quake. ]] *Leo Fitz meets with Holden Radcliffe to watch the finals. However, when Radcliffe steps out of the room, Aida in her new Life-Model Decoy body walks up to Fitz to greet him, but ultimately glitches out. Fitz begins to panic because Radcliffe had built her body without permission and could get arrested. *Quake continues research into the Ghost Rider in an attempt to find him. She meets Yo-Yo on a bus to recieve the pills and briefly catches up with her. *Jemma Simmons gives Melinda May new Mapping-Action Eyewear software, and when she asks for her to sign for it, May begins to complain about the new color-coded Clearance Level system, now called the "Spectrum of Security". Simmons discovers Coulson and Mackenzie were sent to Los Angeles by May against orders. *Phil Coulson and Alphonso Mackenzie go to Canelo's Auto and Body to investigate. They find bodies brutally murdered. Robbie Reyes, suspecting they are there for the Ghost Rider. T. Mitchell, whom Reyes has been torturing for information, is killed by Reyes in order to cover his tracks. *Investigating the crime scene, Coulson and Mackenzie discover that the crate that was being transported by the Aryans was scheduled to be delievered to the Chinatown Crew that night. They decide to operate without autorization. However, Simmons sends Melinda May and her team to stop Coulson and Mackenzie. *The box is delivered by the Aryans to the Chinatown leader, Chen, who opens the box with Lucy Bauer, allowing her to escape and infect him. The infection causes him to hallucinate his co-workers with demonic faces. Melinda May and her team arrive to arrest them. Unfortunately to May, Bauer infects her before fleeing. *'Duel at El Monte Junkyard': Quake, having found Robbie Reyes' location, meets him at Canelo's Auto and Body to misdirect information out of him. Reyes attempts to subdue her unsuccessfully. After questioning him, Reyes transforms into Ghost Rider and attempts to kill her. However, Johnson manages to keep herself alive, as the Rider, peeking into her soul, decides to let her live. 30th *Robbie Reyes picks up Gabe Reyes, his crippled brother, to hang out with him for the day. Quake watchs from a safe distance. *Jeffrey Mace orders Coulson and May once they arrive to the Playground. *Melinda May discovers her infection caused by Lucy Bauer, hallucinating Phil Coulson with a demonic face. *Lucy Bauer visits her old house in the middle of the night, which scares the family currently living there. On her way out, she infects the father.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.02: Meet the New Boss 31st *Robbie Reyes travels to work and briefly interacts with his co-workers. As he is working, Quake visits him with a made up story of her car engine lighting on fire, forcing Reyes to play along. When they are finally alone, they discuss the Ghost Rider. Reyes claims he is not an Inhuman, but rather something much different, and that he "sold his soul to the devil". When Johnson mentions Gabe Reyes, Reyes decides to attack her. They briefly duel, but Reyes knocks her out. *As Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz are researching a bizzare invisible, material, Alphonso Mackenzie brings them details on Lucy Bauer and the house incident. The three question the existence of ghosts. Fitz and Mackenzie get a lead and go to find her, without Simmons. ]] *Phil Coulson and Melinda May talk to Jeffrey Mace, the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. after a 2-hour wait. They discuss Quake, and although Mace assures he forgives them for chasing her, he still says she needs to be stopped before they legitamize S.H.I.E.L.D. again. May hallucinates Mace's face going demonic again before she leaves. He gives Coulson the assignment of leading a tour-group. As Mace and Coulson lead the tour group, they briefly discuss S.H.I.E.L.D. history and Peggy Carter, May hallucinates multiple tour-members going demonic. Suddenly desperate for answers, May visits Chen in his cell and begs for a way to cure it. Chen only says that it is "everywhere" and suddenly bangs his head on the glass until Jemma Simmons comes and puts him to sleep. *Lucy Bauer enters Momentum Labs and frees Hugo and Frederick from boxes similar to the one that held her. They blame Bauer for getting them there, they discuss that the book that locked them can now be used to help them. They decide to kill him, the one who betrayed them. They continue to free people like them. *Quake wakes up to discover Robbie Reyes tied her up. Reyes is looking for an excuse to kill Johnson. They begin to discuss the Aryan Brotherhood. When Johnson mentions Momentum Labs could be involved with the crate that they were transporting, Reyes realizes that that is a lead and leaves, although Johnson uses her powers to escape and follows him. ]] *Leo Fitz and Alphonso Mackenzie infiltrate Momentum Labs but are attacked by Frederick. He traps Mackenzie in a machine that will turn him into one of them, but when he goes for Fitz, Robbie Reyes intervenes. He transforms into Ghost Rider and murders Frederick, allowing Fitz and Quake to rescue Mackenzie. Ghost Rider grabs a picture of Lucy Bauer and the other before turning into ghosts before he walks out. *Melinda May's infection is beginning to make her insane. May begins to lash out against her team team until Jeffrey Mace intervenes revealing his Inhuman powers and knocking her out. *Alphonso Mackenzie discovers Elena Rodriguez has been giving Daisy Johnson pills for her injuries. Mackenzie and Leo Fitz try to convince her to return to S.H.I.E.L.D., but she refuses. February 1st *Robbie Reyes picks up Daisy Johnson from the street, and tells her that he thinks he is connection between everything that have happened. *'Blackout Attack': Elena Rodriquez is attending a party in Miami, Florida when a city-wide blackout suddenly occurs.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.03: Uprising *The Watchdogs anonymously send a threatening online message, claiming they are Inhumans, and that they will shut off more cities hour by hour if the Sokovia Accords are not shut down. *Jeffrey Mace, Leo Fitz, and Alphonso Mackenzie discuss the blackout while Phil Coulson and Jemma Simmons overlook Melinda May's vitals, fearing for her life. Suddenly, Chen's heartrate spikes dramatically before he passes away from Lucy Bauer's infection. Simmons realizes the same will happen to May in just hours if they do nothing. Mace assigns Simmons to go try and save May and assigns Phil Coulson to Miami. *Robbie Reyes and Quake stop for gas and briefly discuss Reyes' uncle, Eli Morrow, when the same blackout happens to Los Angeles. They quickly go to check on Gabe Reyes, who happens to be attacked by a gang when they arrive. The two vigilantes take down the gang members and bring Gabe home. *Holden Radcliffe and Aida prepare to help Jemma Simmons save Melinda May. Because S.H.I.E.L.D. does not know she exists, Radcliffe shuts her down before they arrive. At this point, Melinda May is hallucinating almost everything around her to be graphically demonic. After they calm her down, Simmons and Radcliffe begin figuring out how to save her life. They discover the source of her hallucinations, and realize the only way to save her is to kill her and then quickly bring her back to life before she completely shuts down, which would "reset" her brain. They kill her as planned, but before they can perform proper CPR, the power goes out. Simmons panics and begins to perform CPR by pushing her chest in unsuccessfully. Radcliffe eventually uses Aida's battery to allow proper CPR, which luckily brings May back to life and cures her. ]] *As Phil Coulson, Alphonso Mackenzie, and Leo Fitz enter Miami, Florida, there car suddenly shuts down, along with Coulson's Prosthetic Hand and the rest of their gear. *Watchdogs invade the party that Yo-Yo Rodriguez was attending, looking for an Inhuman there. Yo-Yo uses her super speed to slowly disarm the Watchdogs, but her friend notices and freaks out, blowing her cover. At that moment, Phil Coulson, Alphonso Mackenzie, and Leo Fitz arrive and, with, Yo-Yo, subdues the Watchdogs. *Robbie Reyes and Daisy Johnson, now at the Reyes's home, discuss how Reyes does not get hurt for long at all, because of his strong healing factor. Reyes then heads out to make sure people are safe as the Ghost Rider, using work as an excuse, not wanting Gabe to know what he truly does. Gabe and Johnson have a conversation after he leaves, but Gabe tells her he knows of her abilities, and he wants him to stay away from Reyes, threatening to expose her to the public if she does not. *Jeffrey Mace contacts the president when another Watchdogs threat comes online. *Phil Coulson, Alphonso Mackenzie, Leo Fitz, and Yo-Yo Rodriguez find the source of the outages, an EMP device, and reset it to bring the power back on. 2nd *Alphonso Mackenzie confronts Yo-Yo Rodriguez about her helping Quake behind their back. *Jeffrey Mace announces S.H.I.E.L.D. as an official agency again, finally ending more than 2 and a half years of hiding in the shadows. *Robbie Reyes returns to their home to discover Daisy Johnson left in the night, leaving Gabe alone. *Rota Nadeer, a senator secretly working for the Watchdogs speaks with her boss about S.H.I.E.L.D.. As she leaves her house, she says goodbye to her brother, a possible Inhuman captive. 2nd *Daisy Johnson gets injured in a confrontation with the Watchdogs while she is trying to obtain information on how they are finding every Inhuman they have killed.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.04: Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire *Johnson decides to reunite with Simmons in order to get some help. 3rd *'Destruction of the London Sanctum'.Doctor StrangeDerrickson says Doctor Strange Movie Happens Over A Year *'Battle at the Sanctum Sanctorum'. *'Duel on the Astral Plane'. *'Battle of the Mirror Dimension' 4th *'Battle at the Hong Kong Sanctum'. *'Skirmish in the Dark Dimension'. *Jemma Simmons goes to check out a new apartment opportunity for her and Leo Fitz, only to discover it was a decoy set up by Daisy Johnson. Simmons treats her injuries as they briefly catch up before Johnson asks for help hunting the Watchdogs. When Simmons refuses, Johnson pulls a gun on her. *'Chase of Robbie Reyes': Phil Coulson visits Eli Morrow in his prison to question him about Momentum Labs. Coulson tells him about Lucy Bauer and that something happened to her and her friends. Morrow does not say anything. Outside, Coulson and Alphonso Mackenzie notice Robbie Reyes driving by, and give chase. Eventually they trick him into crashing into an invisible Quinjet and then arrest him. *Holden Radcliffe reveals to Melinda May what happened to her. Leo Fitz arrives and panics when he discovers AIDA is helping to treat her, but Radcliffe says that she is becoming so advanced it is easy to mistake her as human. Fitz reluctantly agrees since May falls for it. *Jemma Simmons and Daisy Johnson plan to steal information from Elizabeth Albee that will help them track Watchdogs. However, because of her high clearance level, Simmons simply asks Albee for the information, to Johnsons surprise. After they get the info, they find JT James is trying to find information on Inhumans. Simmons insists that they work together in confronting him. They meet him at a Fireworks shop where he works to make a deal with him. James tells them to meet him on the 2nd floor of a storage base later that night. *Phil Coulson and Alphonso Mackenzie question Robbie Reyes about the Ghost Rider, and then decide he can help with the Momentum Labs case, letting him out to make a deal with him. They form an alliance to find answers. So, Reyes visits Eli Morrow for them to get the answers, but Morrow figures out he is working with Coulson. Morrow tells him about Lucy Bauer and what happened to them. He also tells him of a book that is "evil". *Lucy Bauer wakes Joseph Bauer from a coma and asks for the whereabouts of the book. *Phil Coulson and Alphonso Mackenzie are alerted of the infiltration and head out to the situation. Robbie Reyes decides to go with them. *AIDA asks Holden Radcliffe why Leo Fitz is not being honest about what she actually is, having been programmed to be completely honest. Radcliffe does not tell her about S.H.I.E.L.D., instead just telling her it is sometimes ok to lie. *'Ambush at Primed and Ready Fireworks': Daisy Johnson and Jemma Simmons meet JT James at where he told them to meet. However, they discover it is a trap set by James and the Watchdogs, whom James is working with. Surrounded by Watchdogs, Johnson and Simmons manage to briefly distract them and then hide. Eventually, Hellfire finds them and attacks them with a fiery chain, but suddenly Robbie Reyes intervenes and takes the chain. He transforms into Ghost Rider and attempts to subdue him, but Hellfire knocks them to the lower floor. Johnson and Simmons reunite with Phil Coulson and Alphonso Mackenzie, just before Ghost Rider's flames blow up the firework shop. Reyes delivers an unconscious James to them. *In the Quinjet, Phil Coulson shows Daisy Johnson and Robbie Reyes a photo of the Darkhold, the book that they have been searching for. The three form an alliance in order to find it, using Joseph Bauer as their lead. *Phil Coulson and Jemma Simmons visit Holden Radcliffe to pick up Leo Fitz and Melinda May. Although Coulson also believes AIDA is a human despite her acting fishy, Simmons does not fall for it, questioning Fitz in private. However, Simmons realizes the stakes, and decides to lie to Jeffrey Mace during her lie-detector test the following day. 5th *Coulson arrives to Joseph Bauer, who tells him that Lucy Bauer has the Darkhold, just before he dies from her ghostly infection. Coulson decides to use Morrow against Lucy.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.05: Lockup *Jeffrey Mace, whose public approval was high after heroics during a bombing in Vienna, becomes even more popular after he reveals his Inhuman status in a television debate with Nadeer. Mace exempts Jemma Simmons from any lie-detection tests after she threatens to reveal the truth about Vienna. *'South Ridge Penitentiary Riot': As the team arrives, Lucy infects the prison's staff. In order to get to Eli Morrow, Fitz has to unlock all the doors in the prison, which releases a number of criminals associated with the Watchdogs. Johnson and May fight them, but Johnson is injured. Meanwhile, Reyes and Mackenzie fight and kill Vincent and Hugo. Reyes rescues Morrow, but on the way out, confronts the last member of the "Fifth Street Locos" gang who had paralyzed Gabe in a paid hit. Reyes loses control, and the Ghost Rider kills the prisoner. This allows Lucy to kidnap Morrow and flee to an Abandoned Roxxon Oil Corporation power plant. *Lucy Bauer forces Morrow to read the Darkhold, as she herself is not able to. *Jeffrey Mace secretly meets with Ellen Nadeer, who threatens to release footage of Quake helping the agents and Ghost Rider killing the prisoner while working with S.H.I.E.L.D.. Nadeer mentions that she has heard about recent incidents, one of those involving Hong Kong. 6th *Daisy Johnson picks up Gabe Reyes, because he might be in danger. After the two brothers meet on the plane, Gabe comes to a conclusion that Robbie Reyes is a secret agent.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.06: The Good Samaritan *Jeffrey Mace sends Jemma Simmons on a secret assignment, whithout anyone being aware of where she is. He then takes a team and boards Phil Coulson's plane to arrest Robbie Reyes to properly punish him. *Daisy Johnson, Robbie Reyes, and Gabe Reyes hide in the Containment Module. Gabe starts asking too many questions and Robbie tells him the truth about the car crash and how he became Ghost Rider. Jeffrey Mace finds the fugitives, but agrees to let Phil Coulson use Robbie against Lucy Bauer after the Ghost Rider overpowers Mace in a fight. Leo Fitz tracks Lucy to the abandoned Roxxon power plant. *After the team gets there, Robbie Reyes finds Lucy Bauer, who warns him that Eli Morrow craves the Darkhold's power himself, that he had created the ghosts, and that Joseph Bauer had ordered the hit on Morrow's car. Robbie then kills her. As Alphonso Mackenzie and Leo Fitz try to turn off the power output needed for an improved version of Momentum machine, Phil Coulson takes the Darkhold. However, Morrow activates the machine in time and gains the power to create matter. A big shockwave runs through the power plant, leaving the fate of Coulson, Fitz, and Reyes unknown. August 20th *Thor visits Doctor Strange at the Sanctum Sanctorum asking for help to find his father. Strange promises to help Thor with the only condition: once they have found Odin, he and Loki must return to Asgard immediately. Thor agrees.''Thor: Ragnarok September 8th *Karl Mordo visits Jonathan Pangborn and takes his powers from him claiming that the world has too many sorcerers. References